a prince and a witch
by willowangle
Summary: Sasuke is a prince on a quest, sakura is a witch guarding a powerful secret. will all hell brack lose or will it be a match made in heaven. rated T for action and some strong language


This is my new story. It is a sasusaku story based around the middle ages.

Summery: Sasuke is a prince and a knight looking for something that could help him in his quest, Sakura is a young, strong and stubborn witch that has been running from the army since her family was killed and is guarding a pressurise secret that could change the world. When they meet will it be all hell that brakes lose or will be a match made in haven.

A prince and a witch

chapter 1

the young prince's quest begins

In the country of Konoha there was a twenty year old prince called Sasuke who was well known for both his looks and his bravery. When he was ten years old he discovered that his older brother Itach was the person who killed his parents when he was three years old and than Itachi ran away swearing that he would come back and that he would take back everything that should be his. So ever since than Sasuke has sworn that he would end Itachi and only after that has been done he will become the king of Konoha, that he has swore on his live to do.

Sasuke stood by the window of his castle, his sharp onyx black eyes piecing down at the people that hurried on with their lives, he knew that time was running out for ever one of them. His brother and his forces was very close to having supreme power that would destroy anything that he sees fit.

"My prince Sasuke" said a quite voice from the over side of the room.

The said man turned his eyes to the form that was standing by the door on the over side of the room. "What is it?" Sasuke replied in a cold and stern voice.

The figure by the door started to shake in fear because of how cold and intermediating his voice sounded.

"Lord Kakashi and Lord Naruto are here to see you and they said that they might have found something that could be of use to defeating Itachi".

After hearing this, Sasuke raced past the figure and went straight to the court room where he saw both of his friends and his most trusted men in his army.

Sasuke looked at the two men in front of him "what have you found out?" he asked in a demanding voice. He had been waiting for a way to end Itachi once and for all.

"We found out that there is a young woman that holds a mystical object that is said that this item is able to remove a man's sole, revive the dead, make a man weak and can give a man strength unlike anything that this world has seen and we also believe that Itachi is also looking for this pagan and the object" Kakashi said with a stern look in his eye.

"The only problem is that they have be on the run for three years now and we don't know were they are exactly and when we do, she is gone before any one can get to her" Naruto said looking at his long time friend with a worried look, he knew that Sasuke's only goal was to kill Itachi and that really did worried him because he also knew that Sasuke would do anything to do this.

"what dose this woman look like?" Sasuke said with an interested look, he wanted to find this girl that has the very thing that would end Itachi.

"No one is certain what she really looks like but they say she has hair that would make cherry blossoms jealous and that her eyes are more beautiful and more brighter than the most valuable gems."said Kakashi said holding his chin in a thinking manner "it is also said that she is a witch so it makes seance that she would be on the run. It was said to have been seen on the borders of of the fire country just a few days ago"

Sasuke was know really interested in this girl if she was really has these features than she must be the most beautiful girl in the world and if that was the case than maybe believed that she got her beauty from making a deal with the devil and so making her a witch.

"be ready to leave at dawn, we will be heading for the border at first light so ready the men" he demanded while walking towards the door of the court room.

"wait!" Naruto yelled to Sasuke "when we found this girl, what do you plan to do with her?"

Sasuke smirked at his friends question.

"I plan on getting this item from her and than I would let her be on her be on her way" he answered "however if she resists she won't be going any were for a while". And with that Sasuke left the room to prepare for the mornings events.

here you go the first chapter of my new story please comment and rate.


End file.
